1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer, and more particularly, to a notebook computer with an integrated cosmetic set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art notebook computer 10. Notebook computers are widely used by business travelers and sales representatives because these groups of people often have to travel to different places to attend meetings and make business deals. Further a lot of business travelers are female. They often carry a cosmetic set with them when traveling because some people believe that women wearing make-up tend to enhance their confidence and improve their appearance. Further, one day's work may require a lady to fix her make-up a few times. Therefore some women will carry a cosmetic set with them wherever they go. The cosmetic set may include a lipstick, foundation, eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, face powder, etc. Because of all these items, a woman may have to prepare an additional cosmetic pack.
However, a business traveler often has to carry a lot of information with them. It will become a great burden for a female business traveler to carry an extra cosmetic pack. Moreover before a lady meets her client, she is likely to check her appearance again including checking on her make-up. At this time, if she is not completely satisfied with her make-up, she will have to search her cosmetic pack again to fix her appearance. Therefore the cosmetic pack becomes inseparable from the lady.